1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate, in general, to an end plate for heat exchangers, a heat exchanger having the end plate, and a method of manufacturing the heat exchanger and, more particularly, to an end plate for a heat exchanger used in an indoor unit of an air conditioner, which has a connecting part of an improved structure, and to a heat exchanger having the end plate, and a method of manufacturing the heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an indoor unit of an air conditioner includes a cabinet. An air inlet port is provided on each of front and upper surfaces of the cabinet to draw air into the cabinet. A heat exchanger is installed inside the air inlet ports, and serves to evaporate a refrigerant by absorbing heat from the air drawn into the cabinet. A cross-flow fan is installed in the cabinet, and generates a force that causes the air to flow so that the air is drawn into or discharged from the cabinet. An air outlet port is provided on a lower portion of the cabinet to discharge conditioned air from the cabinet.
The heat exchanger includes a plurality of fins arranged in a row to provide a fin array, an end plate provided on a side of the fin array, and a refrigerant pipe to pass through the fin array and the end plate. The heat exchanger used in the indoor unit is bent several times to reduce a volume of the heat exchanger, prior to being installed in the cabinet.
According to a related art, the fins and the end plate are cut and bent at predetermined positions to bend the heat exchanger at a desired angle when manufacturing the heat exchanger. However, the conventional method of manufacturing the heat exchanger has a problem in that the fins and the end plate may be deformed when the fins and the end plate are cut. The conventional method of manufacturing the heat exchanger has another problem in that manufacturing costs and manufacturing period of the heat exchanger are increased, because an additional process to cut the fins and the end plate is required.